


In Sickness

by hidingskeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, So it's ok, and dumb, but wills i sthere, its cute tbh, nico is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is sick, and Will is his boyfriend, who happens to be a healer. Doctors orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasuoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/gifts).



> TELL ME JF THERES ANY MISTAKES PLS
> 
>  
> 
> ok hi, this is for april LUV u girl.

Nico was an idiot. Gods, he was so stupid. 

The demigod was current laying in his cabin sick as a dog. No one knew about it, Hazel was with Frank, Jason was with Piper, and his boyfriend, the healer for gods sake, didn't know because he was working. 

He knew he shouldn't have ignored the ache in his stomach a few days ago. If he knew that it would lead to a day of stomach pains and sickness, he would have told someone. 

He groaned, curling into a ball to help the pain he was currently experiencing. He felt like passing out. 

A wave of nausea hit him hard, and grabbed the bottle of water beside him quickly, gulping it down. 

After it had passed, he coughed loudly and shook. He was cold yet hot, thirsty yet not, he was hungry yet couldn't stomach a thing. 

"Nico?" He heard someone call from the door, and he dove under the covers trying to hide himself and his sickly body. 

"Yeah?" He called, trying not to sound like there were frogs in his throat. 

"Are you okay? I just got off," Will asked from behind the locked door. 

"Yeah!" He called, trying his hardest. 

He could tell that Will hesitated. "Okay. Come out in a few. Meet us by the beach." 

"Sure." He said, sniffling quietly enough he knew Will didn't hear him. 

He saw Wills shadow leave, and he sighed. He really didn't feel like hanging out with everyone. He didn't like it on a normal day, usually he wanted to be alone with Will, so especially today when he was sick he was regretting it. 

He climbed off his bed and got dressed, trying not to barf. He put on his black swim trunks and swayed a little, grabbing onto the bed post. He swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, and slowly made his way to the door. 

He opened the door to see Will waiting for him. He tripped on his feet, and fell into the blonds arms. "Whoa! Are you sure you're okay? I asked around, and you haven't been seen leaving your cabin all day."

"I'm fine..." He choked out, regretting it when it sounded like he swallowed nails. 

"No, you're not," Nico looked up to see Will looking down with him in concern. 

"I know," he sighed. He tried to stand up, but felt dizzy and fell back down i to Wills arms. 

"Come on," Will said, holding him up and walking him back inside. "Take a nap, I'll tell them we're not coming and get some supplies. I dont know why you didn't tell me. I could have helped you. Son of Apollo, sunshine. Get some rest. Doctors orders."

Nico nodded, slowly nodding off to get some much needed sleep, and he heard Will shut the door quietly. 

\--

Will closed the door behind him and started to walk to the beach, hands in his pockets. He didn't know why Nico didn't just tell him, he is a healer after all. 

Everyone was already there when he arrived. Hazel waved to him, waving him over. "Hi, Will!" She looked around. "Where's Nico?" 

"Well- ah. He's sick. Like, really sick. As I had no idea until a few minutes ago. So, we won't be able to hang out, sorry."

"It's fine," Annabeth said, somewhere from the side. Jason nodded, along with Piper. Percy was somewhere in the water not paying attention. 

"Okay," Will smiled. "Thanks guys." He started to walk back, and but he stopped to wave. A few of his friends wave back, and he headed to the infirmary. 

"Will? You're off. Why are you here?" Someone asks him, but he ignored them and grabs everything he needs. 

"Medicine, tea, blankets." He whispers while picking things up. He turns, waves to his stunned siblings and waking a back out the door and heads back to the Hades cabin. 

He walks in to find Nico sound asleep. He smiles some sort of pride smile and places everything down. He walks over to the sleeping boy and gently shakes him. 

"Wha-" Nico says, before Will is forcing pills in his mouth and tilting his head back. 

Nico sputters but swallows it, glaring at the blond. "I would have taken it myself." He whispers. 

Will raises an eyebrow and looks at him. "No, you wouldn't have." And damn the Gods because Will Solace knows him so well it's kind of creepy. 

"Here," Will says after they sit quietly for. a few minutes. He hands him a cup of tea. "Drink this. It'll sooth your throat. 

Nico takes a sip and holy fuck. Will is so good at making tea. Will must have read his face, because he says "it's all in the hands. It's how you stir it."

So there's another thing he's good at with those hands, Nico thinks. He shakes those thoughts away, he's sick he really shouldn't be getting this wilded up. 

Will must have noticed, because he laughing and kissing his forehead. Something explodes in his brain, and instead of his brain being ripped a part by hell hounds, he feel like he's floating in a cloud. 

"You have magic kisses, too?" He asks. Will stops laughing and looks at him all serious. 

"Only for you," he says. And he starts laughing again. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"So you have a fever. The pill you took should help you. Move over." Will pulled the sheets back and is waiting for Nico to move so he can climb in. He does, and now Will is spooning him and he is so, so happy. 

Will hears Nicos breathing fade, and he smiles, digging into his boyfriends hair, falling asleep himself. 

\--

That's how Hazel finds them, causing her to giggle and snap a picture, which she totally uses against them and puts into their wedding pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! tell me  
> if there's anything wrong!


End file.
